1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchange device, and more particularly to such a device having a thermoelectric element.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a heat exchange device having thermoelectric device, for example, Japanese Utility Patent laid-open publication No. 55-126177 discloses a thermoelectric device having a cooling surface and a heating surface. A first radiator and a second radiator, which are made of heat conducting material, are connected to the cooling surface and the heating surface of the thermoelectric device, respectively. A plurality of screws are arranged between the first and second radiators to secure the thermoelectric device.
However, this heat change device has the following disadvantages:
1) The thermoelectric device is so fragile that an exacting manufacturing process control is required to load an appropriate force to secure the thermoelectric device. It is time consuming to adjust this force.
2) There is no support structure between the first and second radiators. When the first radiator and the second radiator are pressed toward one another, the thermoelectric elements may receive an excessive load force.